Broken on so many levels
by Spirytas
Summary: Izuku is broken far worse than just his hopes and dreams being shattered, yet he plans on showing the world what it means to 'go over the deep end' when he meets his idle 'again' Villain!Deku Insane!Deku One-shot


**This is a one-shot that probably won't be fleshed out but it is a story on a short comic dub I saw and really wanted to expand the idea myself and see what people think about it since this is my first Villain Deku story. Anyway, I won't hold up too much of your time and get right into the one-shot.**

* * *

**_"Not all men are created equal, I learned that two times in my life and each were terrible."_**

We open our scene on a beaten and bruised boy, his messy green hair smoking from having parts of it singed by explosions and his body marked with burn marks, bruises, and scars that would probably need stitches. This was a common occurrence for the boy, being left beaten to a pulp just barely able to keep his consciousness about him. Who was this sad, abused child left in the park beaten so badly? This was Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya, a quirkless, worthless child who was clearly cursed by the gods to have a horrid life. He was 5 years old and he knew that in this world to get by you needed to be strong, but how strong can a quirkless loser be? Maybe he could get a quirk, soon right? It wasn't like late bloomers weren't a thing!

* * *

**_"You should probably give up kid."_**

Those were the words of the doctor that clearly pointed out the joint in his pinky toe, and there was no possibility of him developing a quirk sometime soon. His mother, Inko Midoriya, was shocked at the news and while she loved her son, Izuku could see in her eyes that small smidge of what he couldn't name just yet but he could tell his mother was thinking 'I had to give birth to this worthless brat?' even if she didn't say it, or show it. He knew she thought it. No one in his corner but himself, he had the fight of anyone's life, him against the world, and he knew he would lose, but Izuku would keep pushing forward he had to do something instead of just sitting around and letting people step over him right? So, he started taking notes, doing what he could to learn specific techniques that could help him become a pro! Sure, the kids who saw him doing this would still pick on him, call him an idiot for dreaming too big but he didn't give up, he couldn't! He had to be a hero to prove everyone wrong, yet on one fateful day, when he was heading back home, he would experience a life-changing incident.

* * *

**_"Kid unless you have a quirk, you aren't gonna make it. So, my answer? No."_**

Izuku stood there, staring at the smaller, weaker version of all might that spoke the words that would shatter the already broken and taped together heart that Izuku had been trying so hard to keep together. Those words, from his idle, ruined the boy's dream of any hope that he could actually be a hero like he had dreamed so many times about. His signed notebook in his hands as he looked down at it, Unaware he was walking in the direction of a fight that had been going on during the last few minutes, "Guess it's still going on..." He says to himself as he walks past the massive crowd, glancing in as he walked past only to stop as he locked eyes with the one person, he never thought he would see. The fear that coursed through those eyes were calling out to anyone, everyone for help, the fear and horror that was in those eyes burned into Izuku's memory as he quickly moved to push through the crowd, shoving people past as he moved to break into an all-out sprint, rushing for the sludge villain as it continued to attempt and take over the body of Katsuki Bakugou, however he would lose focus as a bag full of heavy school supplies slammed into its face, an All Might pencil case flying into its eye causing its concentration to break and allowing the blonde to get in a few gasps of wonderful, wonderful air.

"DEKU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The boy yells as he is still panting trying to get as much air as he can before the villain focuses again

"I saw your eyes and couldn't let you die Kacchan!" Izuku says with a tearful smile, his fingers digging into the sludge but not making a dent to free his friend, while the villain focused and looked down at the boy trying to free his prey

"DAMN BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouts, only for the attack to be blocked by a familiar face, Izuku having shakily put his arms up in defense didn't notice the hero until a massive gust of wind was kicked up and he was blown like a rag in a storm, unable to see what was going on until he finally felt rain hit his skin, opening his eyes he looked up to see massive storm clouds pillow together where a tower of wind had just been. Being set down and moving a few feet from bakugou he started to catch his breath and calm himself glancing to the heroes as they started to move in, mount lady finally shrinking down and moving in as well. The heroes calming everyone down and making sure everything was okay before addressing the major problem. The two boys. A hero with a witch doctor mask and Backdraft moved over to bakugou checking him over while also complimenting his bravery to hold it out what being strangled by that massive sludge villain, however the story was not the same with Izuku, as he was glancing around from bakugou to All might he was snapped back to focus as the heavy and hard hand of Death Arm's grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, holding his arm tight, causing the boy to give a small whine of pain.

"Are you stupid?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" The hero shouts at the boy, who just looks up at him with disbelief.

"I'm the only one who did anything! If I hadn't run in, he would have died a minute later!" He shouts, having enough of everyone looking down on him, wanting to prove he was a hero.

"Kid your actions were noble but you need to leave it to us heroes." Pointedly said by Kamui woods, who looked at the boy disapprovingly,

"Yeah! Are you trying to take our spotlight or something?" Mount lady says while ignoring the fact she could have shrunk and made her way into the street instead of staying giant.

"B-but! I... ALL MIGHT! You saw it right!? I did the right thing! Right, All might!? I was a hero even without a quirk!" He says pulling his arm trying to break from Death Arms grip however it failed and he just looked at the back of his idle, the media having stopped talking to see what the man's response to the boy would be.

"Become a cop... It's a fine profession even if they get a lot of flak from the public for not capturing the villains themselves. Perfect for a quirkless person." He says glancing back at the boy, his eyes had no emotion to them that Deku could put into words, his eyes just going to a pinpoint dot, staring at the man. Death arms having finally let go deku just stood there, looking at his idle while he heard the words of those in front of him and even some of the heroes.

"Wow, he's a quirkless kid?", "You'd think a kid who would rush in had a quirk.", "Just another quirkless trying to get the spotlight since he wants to feel important", "The kid must have had a death wish." More slurs and bigotry statements about him being a quirkless loser, and even some people starting to laugh that he probably wouldn't even make it as a cop let alone a hero.

The laughter just filling his ears and soon becoming static as he was the only one left in his mindscape "Worthless, weak, insignificant, underestimated, childish, idiotic, quirkless, deku." He says to himself, looking up to see himself in his little mindscape, the teen having empty, emotionless eyes, and messy green curls that fell over his eyes slightly, clearly longer hair as he stared at himself "You are just a worthless piece of crap..." The copy says to him. Deku stared back before shaking his head and waking up with a small start. Glancing around the empty room he had called home for the past 10 months, having ran from home, broken and lost in the world, he was just another Deku, worthless and insignificant...

* * *

"Ugh... damn nightmare..." He mumbles to himself glancing at his desk, there were a few monitors, 3 of which had live video feeds of the location just outside his home. Moving to get up he walked over to the computer, turning one of them to a news channel's website and stared at the new front-page headline

"ALL MIGHT STILL MISSING AND POLICE STILL HAVE NO LEADS!"

A small smile grew on the boy's face as he looked at the headline, reading it over before he got up. Moving to leave the little room he called a bedroom and head out into the main room of his dark little home, that smile on his face was one of wicked intent, his hair was longer, his eyes were beady and had bags under them, he had the face of a sociopathic killer and clearly he didn't mind. Walking past a room he glanced inside, a smirk on his face as he looked at what was in there.

"Guess who's worthless now... All might~." He says with a sweet hum as he looks in on the beaten, bruised, and bloody figure of All might, or should he say, Toshinori Yagi, hung up with a chain and his wrists connected with a pair of Quirk dampening cuffs, he had stolen from a cop car one night. All Might's body had bruises, cuts, burns, dried blood, a few bits of skin had clearly been pulled away and when they scabbed over the scabs were also torn away leaving small maybe nail head sized holes on the 'heroes' arms and chest. Tools with dried blood and gloves that had the same set on a stainless-steel surgical try, a few teeth could be seen on a rag near the tray also. The man who was clearly half dead looking up at the boy, eyes low and clearly tired of all this trauma, but they still had fear in them of that horrible smile. Those green eyes that stared at him and the sharp white teeth that had been filed to a point.

"Don't worry. You'll be up on the big screen again. Real soon~" Izuku says with a childlike chuckle, closing the door as he moved to leave his home which was actually an abandoned building in one of the more rundown areas in the Musutafu prefecture. Not many know about it since the place is usually home to poor, homeless people, and gangs. The teen throwing up his hoodie before he started to head out for the day, that same wicked smile still on his face as he thought of what he was going to do when he got home that day.


End file.
